1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new heating system, a new deep fat fryer and a new control means therefor as well as to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control means for a heating system that has a heat producing means, the control means comprising temperature sensing means for sensing the actual temperature of the output heating effect of the heat producing means, and setpoint means for selecting a final desired setpoint temperature that the heat producing means is to provide with the output heating effect thereof, the control means having means to tend to cause the heat producing means to provide the desired setpoint temperature with the output heating effect thereof. For example, see the U.S. patent to Koether et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,872; the U.S. patent to Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,527 and the U.S. patent to Mori et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,228.